Just Like One of my Doujins
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Hanayo has a strange affliction. Rin and Maki do what they can to cure her. Futa!Hanayo


"Poor Kayo-chin," Rin said as she and Maki walked toward Hanayo's house. "Getting sick on a day like this, nya…"

"If she's sick, I don't know why we're visiting her," Maki said dryly. "She probably needs her rest."

"But Kayo-chin must be so lonely, nya!" Rin said and turned towards Maki. "Besides, you know a lot about diseases and stuff, so you can make her feel better!"

"And as an authority on diseases I say we should just let her rest," Maki replied.

"Well, it's too late now, because we're here!" Indeed, the two had made it to the Koizumi residence. Rin enthusiastically knocked on the front door, and moments later Hanayo's mother opened it.

"Oh," She said, recognizing her daughter's classmates, "You must be here to see Hanayo."

"Yeah," Rin said, "We figured Kayo-chin must be really lonely, so we came to see her, nya!"

Hanayo's mother smiled. "That's very sweet of you," She said as she let Rin and Maki in. "She's in her room upstairs. Go on and see her."

The moment the two entered Hanayo's room they saw her lying on her bed. Rin made a move to pounce on her, but Maki quickly grabbed her friend. "Rin!" She said in a voice that barely qualified as a whisper. "Don't do that! She might be sleeping!"

"No, I'm awake," Hanayo's voice came softly. She slowly sat up so that she was facing her two friends. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Kayo-chin, are you feeling okay, nya?" Rin asked.

"I feel fine, but…" Hanayo looked down, blushing. "Something really weird has happened to me…"

"What sort of weird thing?" Maki asked, trying to be helpful.

"I…I grew something," Hanayo said, her blush intensifying.

"Maybe you should show Maki-chan," Rin suggested. "She could help!"

"She doesn't need to show me anything if she doesn't want to," Maki said.

"No, it's okay," Hanayo responded, getting out of bed. "Maybe you could tell me what's going on." She stood up and began to take off her pajama bottoms. "Just don't be too shocked, okay?" After a brief moment she finally removed her panties. What Maki and Rin saw defied explaination.

"Hanayo, that's…" Maki was unable to finish her sentence, too busy staring disbelievingly at Hanayo's exposed crotch. Rin, too, was staring, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Whoa, Kayo-chin, where'd you get _that_?" Hanayo's blush deepened, the stares of her friends only making her feel more ashamed.

Hanging between her legs was a penis, already half erect. Her face was now glowing scarlet as she turned her head away, her eyes screwed tightly shut. "I-I don't know where it came from," She said, still refusing to look Maki and Rin in the eyes. "It was just there when I woke up this morning."

Maki's eyes narrowed. "That's insane," She said, shaking her head. "People can't just spontaneously grow dicks. That's not something that happens." She sat down and buried her face in her hands before sighing in exasperation. Rin looked at her.

"Well apparently it does, because it happened to Kayo-chin!" Rin said, pointing at the organ in question.

"No it doesn't, this is a dream," Maki murmured into her hands, but Rin ignored her, having turned her attention back to Hanayo's dick. She knelt down so that it was at eye level, at which point she noticed something.

"Hey, it's getting bigger, nya!" She shouted. Indeed, the organ was now fully erect. Rin marveled. "Wow…it's huge!" Maki lowered her hands, glancing back at the out-of-place body part.

"Huh. That _is_ big," She said softly. It was nearly a foot long and thick as a clenched fist. Hanayo began to squirm under the other girls' curious gazes.

"S-stop staring at it, it's embarrassing!" She squeaked. "Ohhh…I wish it would just disappear…"

Rin scratched her chin for a moment, before her face lit up. "I have an idea, nya!" She said excitedly before looking up at Hanayo. "Maybe if we get Kayo-chin to cum, it will go away!" She turned toward Maki with an enormous grin on her face.

Maki facepalmed. "That's asinine, why would that work?" Rin shrugged before turning back to Hanayo.

"I read something like that in a comic once, nya," She said as she stared at the cock. Hanayo gulped audibly.

"Wait, Rin-chan, you really don't need to-" Before Hanayo could finish her sentence, Rin grasped the shaft and gave it a quick pump.

Hanayo gasped loudly as Rin began to rapidly move her hand up and down the shaft. She threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, occasionally muttering Rin's name. Rin reached up with her other hand and linked it with the hand already working Hanayo's cock, using both hands to stimulate the entire length. Rin continued pumping at a quick and steady pace, smiling up at Hanayo as she gasped and moaned. Soon enough her moans had gotten even louder, and her utterances of Rin's name had become more frequent. "Rin-chan…oh, oh god, something's coming!" Rin smiled as she continued to pump even faster.

"Good, Kayo-chin. Let it out." Hanayo gasped a few times before practically screaming as she came, jets of white spraying out from her cock and splattering onto Rin's face. Rin let go of the cock and fell backward as cum continued to shoot out from it, wiping at what had landed on her face. Maki sighed and shook her head before reaching into her bag and pulling out some tissues. She began to carefully wipe away the semen on Rin's face as Hanayo came down from her high.

"Jeez, Rin what are you doing?" Maki admonished as she wiped away at a few drops of white on the side of Rin's face.

"Nyahaha…just trying to make Kayo-chin's thing go away," She giggled. Maki scowled at her.

"Well, clearly it didn't work," She said as she turned towards Hanayo. Not only was her cock still there, but it was still hard.

Hanayo blushed again. "At this rate it will never go away…" She said mournfully.

Rin got a determined look on her face. "We'll make it go away," She said as she reached up to peel back Hanayo's foreskin, revealing the red, swollen head. "We just need to try harder!" She said cheerfully before running her tongue along the length.

"Rin-chan…ahn, that feels so good!" Hanayo cried out as Rin took the tip of her cock into her mouth and began to suck. Maki watched, stunned, as Rin began to take more of it into her mouth, bobbing her head along the length.

"This is a waste of time," She said, getting up and heading for the door. "It's not going to go away just because you suck on it." Rin released Hanayo's dick from her mouth and turned her head to face Maki.

"Maybe it will if you try sucking it," She suggested. Maki turned and shot her a dirty look.

"That's stupid. Why would it go away if I was the one sucking it?" She said incredulously, turning and glaring at Rin.

"Well…it wouldn't hurt to try," Hanayo said softly, looking over at Maki. Maki stiffened under Hanayo's meek gaze, before closing her eyes and exhaling loudly.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it," She grumbled before setting her bag down and kneeling in front of Hanayo. She stared at the cock, seemingly unsure of what she was supposed to be doing.

"Try licking it," Rin suggested.

"I…I know! I'm just…preparing," She shot back before tentatively licking the head. Hanayo whimpered.

"Do that again, nya! I think Kayo-chin liked that!" Rin said excitedly. Maki blushed before giving the head another lick. Hanayo let out a long moan, and Maki slowly swirled her tongue around the tip. "You're doing really great, Maki-chan!" Rin cheered as Maki took the head into her mouth. "Here, let me help you." Rin leaned forward and licked along the shaft. Hanayo moaned loudly in response.

"What are you doing?" Maki said in an annoyed tone as she let go of Hanayo.

"Helping! If we work together Kayo-chin will probably cum faster!" Rin beamed as she said this. Maki scowled in response.

"Look, either I suck on this thing or you do. I am not doing a…" Maki turned away for a moment, her face reddening even more, to the point where it pretty much matched her hair. "…double blowjob," She finished with a whisper.

"Actually…" Hanayo said quietly. "I think that might work. Maybe…" She looked down at Maki and Rin. Maki somehow blushed even more and sighed.

"Okay, okay," She grumbled. "You've been hanging out with Kotori a lot, haven't you?" With that, she slid the cockhead back into her mouth.

Hanayo shivered as she watched Maki suck on the tip of her cock. Maki started to take more and more of it into her mouth, inch by inch. She mewled as Rin began licking at all the spots Maki couldn't quite get at. She watched as Maki let go of her dick and ran her tongue along the side. The image of her two friends licking her cock was too much for her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Maki took the tip back into her mouth and began to suck roughly as Rin licked the shaft from the base to just short of Maki's lips. "Ahh…ah…I…" She tried to warn Maki of her impending climax, but the immense pleasure she was receiving seemed to have robbed her of her ability to speak. She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. Maki winced as her mouth began to fill with hot, sticky cum. She pulled away as the cock began to soften, while Rin continued to lap at and suckle on it. Maki just sat there with a confused expression and a mouthful of semen, and Rin took notice.

"You should probably just swallow it, Maki-chan," She said. Maki made a weird face at her. Well, weirder. Her face was already pretty odd looking, with her cheeks puffed out due to the cum in her mouth. Rin giggled before leaning over and capturing Maki's lips in a passionate kiss. She slipped her tongue into Maki's mouth and slowly transferred some of Hanayo's seed into her own, until she had taken about half of what had been in Maki's mouth. She pulled away and swallowed what she had taken. "There," She said, "that should be a little easier for you to handle." Maki cringed before swallowing what remained. She wiped at her mouth.

"Ugh," She groaned. "I don't think I wanna do that again." Her expression then became shocked.

"Hey Maki-chan! What's with that face, nya?" Rin asked.

"Uh…Rin? I think you should just look behind you." Rin turned around and was stunned to see that Hanayo's dick was still there and still hard. Her face fell as she stood up.

"It looks like I have no choice then," Rin said as she loosened her ribbon and began to remove her blazer. Hanayo and Maki watched in stunned silence as Rin quicly stripped herself of clothing.

"Rin…what are you doing?" Maki asked, baffled. Rin shrugged off her shirt.

"Nothing we've done has worked so far," She said as she unzipped her skirt. "So now we have to go all the way." There was a moment of silence.

"Y-you mean…" Hanayo started, a blush forming on her face yet again.

"Yes," Rin said as she finally rid herself of her bra and panties. She stood there only in her socks and looked Hanayo straight in the eye. "I'm going to let Kayo-chin take me."

"Rin-chan…" Hanayo said softly. Rin walked over her and pressed her lips onto Hanayo's in a chaste and sweet kiss. She held the kiss for a few moments, then pulled away and smiled.

"Kayo-chin…" She said as she laid herself out on Hanayo's bed. "Look." She spread her legs to reveal her pink, virgin pussy, glistening with fluid. Hanayo gulped audibly, her face felt like it was on fire now. "I'm ready for you, Kayo-chin," Rin purred. Everything was still for a brief moment. Then Hanayo practically pounced on Rin.

"Rin-chan!" Hanayo cried out as she frantically tried to shove her cock inside of Rin. Rin moaned as the head pressed against her clit when Hanayo aimed a little too high. Finally she managed to slip it inside of her tight, wet sex. Rin was almost screaming as the enormous organ stretched her out, arching her back off of the bed as Hanayo managed to stuff the entire thing inside of her. Hanayo whimpered as the feeling of warmth enveloped her cock. She pulled out until only the tip remained inside, and slammed back into Rin. Rin let out a noise between a yell and a moan and arched her back again, and continued to moan and writhe as Hanayo repeated her actions, each movement a little rougher than the last. _Quite a spectacle_ , Maki thought as she watched her two friends.

Maki shifted her legs. At some point that afternoon, her panties had become quite wet. She wasn't sure when it had happened. It could have been when she had sucked Hanayo off. It could have been when she watched Rin get sprayed with Hanayo's cum. It could have even been in the initial moment when Hanayo had pulled down her pants. It didn't really matter, all that mattered was that there was a burning heat between her legs that was quickly becoming unbearable. She observed Rin and Hanayo as they continued to go at it. Hanayo's cock was moving in and out of Rin at a rapid pace, and Maki could almost see it moving inside her. Rin's face was bright red, her eyes were closed tightly and her mouth was open, letting out various manner of gasps and moans. Maki felt warm all over her body and began tugging at her collar, and accidentally loosened her ribbon. As she continued to watch her friends, an idea formed in her mind. _What the hell_ , she thought as she began to unbutton her blazer, _they look like they're having fun anyway_.

"Kayo-chin! Kayo-chin! I…ah!" Rin could barely form sentences, the feeling of Hanayo's dick roughly slamming into her repeatedly was driving her insane. She continued to mewl and squirm as the immense pleasure overwhelmed her, but she nearly hit the roof when she felt something grab at her breasts and pinch the erect buds protruding from them. She opened her eyes to find that Maki, now naked, had somehow slid silently behind her and was gently rolling her nipples between her fingers. "Maki-chan!" Rin gasped as Maki tugged on her tits, grasping Maki's forearms in an attempt to anchor herself. Slowly she managed to pull herself upward so she was leaning back against Maki. Maki buried her face into the crook of Rin's neck, nipping and kissing the skin. The noise Rin made as Maki left a series of dark red marks on her neck stirred something inside Hanayo, causing her to practically throw herself forward in her enthusiasm, knocking Maki and Rin flat onto the bed. She continued to pound into Rin for few moments before she realized the advantages that this new position offered. She pulled out of Rin, much to her disappointment. "Kayo-chin…" Rin whined as the head of Hanayo's cock slid out of her.

"Hey, Hanayo? What's going on?" Maki asked, seemingly just as confused as Rin.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself…" Hanayo lined up her dick with Maki's pussy, now exposed and vulnerable in this position. "I'm sorry, Maki-chan!" Hanayo cried out as she plunged inside.

Maki moaned loudly, her grip on Rin slackening as Hanayo shoved her cock deep inside her. She continued to moan and writhe as Rin managed to wriggle out of her grasp and flip herself over so they were face to face. "Maki-chan," Rin moaned before leaning down and kissing Maki roughly. Maki gladly reciprocated, and their tongues pushed and rubbed against each other as Hanayo continued slamming into Maki. Maki wrapped her arms around Rin as Rin began to grind against Maki. The room was filled with moans and cries and wet squelching sounds as the three became more and more lost in pleasure. Finally after a few minutes Hanayo pulled out of Maki completely. Maki whimpered at the loss, staring at Hanayo as she just knelt and caught her breath. Rin, too, looked back as Hanayo readjusted her position again. All three of them moaned as Hanayo slid her dick in between their soaked pussies.

Maki threw her head back and cried out as Hanayo's long shaft brushed against her clit, and Rin whimpered and leaned into Maki's shoulder as she experienced something similar. They both bucked their hips into each other, effectively tribbing with Hanayo's cock. Hanayo's thrusts were rapid, spreading and smearing their juices all over their thighs and stomachs as they drew closer to release. Moments later Hanayo's moans seemed to increase in pitch, signaling that she was just about to go ever the edge.

"I'm…I'm coming!" She cried as she pulled back and aimed the head of her cock at Rin and Maki's pussies. She let out a long, loud scream as she released, massive amounts of cum spraying out of her dick and onto her friends' lower lips. With Hanayo's semen further lubricating their already wet sexes, Maki and Rin ground harder against each other, reaching orgasm simultaneously, their cries joining Hanayo's as the three rode out their peaks.

* * *

About a week later, the penis had long since vanished. Hanayo wasn't quite sure why (she still didn't know how it got there in the first place), but as far as she was concerned it wouldn't be missed. What did concern her was that neither Rin nor Maki had spoken to her for a few days, so she was naturally very curious when they both texted her that morning to meet them in the clubroom before school.

Hanayo bashfully opened the door and peeked inside to see her two friends sitting at the table, both looking slightly awkward. "Rin-chan, Maki-chan, what's going on?" She asked as she closed the door. Maki was the first to speak up.

"We still aren't sure what happened to you last week," She began, "but whatever it was, it seems it was contagious."

"Contagious?" Hanayo asked. "Wait…does that mean…"

Rin and Maki rose slowly, both of them unzipping their skirts and pulling down their panties to reveal that both of them now sported sizable cocks of their own. "Kayo-chin," Rin said, nearly crying. "We don't know what to do …"

Maki continued. "Here's my theory," She said, rubbing her chin with her hand. "Since you had this and are now cured as far as we know, you may have some sort of immunity and cannot catch it again."

"Like chicken pox, nya!" Rin chimed in.

"Well, I guess that's a relief," Hanayo said.

"That's not all," Maki added. "I did say that it's only a theory." Hanayo couldn't help but notice that both cocks began to stiffen as she said this, and the grins on Rin and Maki's faces had a mischievous edge to them. "Would you mind helping me test it out?"


End file.
